A need exists for a a method for making a water permeable and water shuttling sand bunker that holds and maintains the established bunker edge.
A further need exists for a method for making a water permeable and water shuttling sand bunker with reduced contamination and clogging up of the drainage system with native soils, from around and under a golf facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.